


Embarrassed

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [29]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Leonard fought and she wouldn't budge. Leonard prepares an elaborate plan for his apology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarrassed

Sara and the rest of the team just finished a mission in which they left Klepto and Pyro for two reasons: 1) They need to break into a bank without stealing, and 2) Sara is still pissed at Leonard for kissing another girl for a previous mission (it wasn’t included in the plan). 

After being together for six months now, this fight, according to the team, is their coldest yet (no pun intended). Sara has been expecting a sincere apology from her boyfriend but Snart was Snart. He doesn’t do apologies. He kept trying to charm his way into having Sara to forgive him but none of his trials succeeded.

The team entered the Waverider and as they went in, they saw blue and white balloons filling the floor.

Sara headed the group in getting through the balloons. One door before the bridge, they saw Mick holding a bouquet of white lilies. 

The team knows what’s happening but apparently, Sara has no idea.

“Hey blondie,” Mick said with a smile on his face, “this is for you.” And he gave their canary the flowers.

“Hit it, Gideon,” Mick added.

Right on cue, a familiar tune played as the door to the bridge opened. It was their song, but in a lower tune.

They then saw Leonard wearing a tuxedo and holding a microphone.

A smooth, cool voice overwhelmed them, fitting perfectly to the altered version of the song.

_**Love, love will keep us together**_

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Sara said with a smile on her face.

_**Think of me, babe**_

**_Whenever some sweet talking girl comes along_ **

**_Singing a song_ **

Leonard slowly walked closer to Sara.

“Is Snart really singing?!”, Jax exclaimed.

_**Don’t mess around we just gotta be strong**_

**_Just stop_ **

“I think so. Wow, he’s really good,” Kendra, equally surprised, replied.

_**‘Cause I really love you**_

**_Stop_ **

He cheesily pointed at Sara, who started blushing and laughing at the same time. 

“Why didn’t I think of this for Clarissa?“, commented Stein.

_**I’ve** **been thinking of you**_

He closed the inches between their faces and removed the mic and whispered to her ear,

_**Look in my heart**_

**_And let love keep us together_ **

 

The instrumental kept on playing even after Leonard finished singing. He wrapped his arms around Sara and said, "I’m sorry, hon, for kissing the girl. I’m sure you’d kiss her too if you were in my place. It was needed for the mission,” he joked, to which Sara replied by smacking his arm, smiling while saying, “Don’t justify what you did, you ass. But yeah, I might. She’s pretty.

He chuckled. They both broke away from the hug, but their hands still together. Sara broke the silence,

"This was grand. And doing this in front of the team, hell, in front of Ray? That’s brave.”

Leonard only replied with a smirk.

 **“Are you embarrassed?”** , she asked.

“For the flowers and balloons and this tuxedo? No. I look dashing. For having to sing in front of you? No. You’ve heard me before. For apologizing just now? Kinda. I mean, my charming personality didn’t work on you and that’s a first. But singing and being all sweet and mushy in front of the team? Hell yeah.”

Sara pulled Leonard’s coat lapels closer to her, then she placed her hands on the back of his head. She tiptoed and kissed Len slowly but passionately. He immediately reciprocated with a kiss he has been denied with for a week now.

“Get a room, you two! And keep it down this time, will you!” Rip shouted.

The couple broke the kiss and Leonard whispered, “Am I forgiven?”

“After a performance like that? Hell yeah.”

Leonard didn’t know if by performance she meant the singing or that amazing kiss they just shared but whichever that was, he didn’t care. He was forgiven.

He carried Sara bridal style as they went to his room to…“play cards”.


End file.
